Traditional methods for conducting point-of-sale financial transactions between a customer and a merchant commonly consist of an exchange of money using paper currency, checks, and payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, etc.). Recently, an increasing amount of financial transactions occur electronically by using electronic wallet services implemented in association with user mobile devices. An electronic wallet service is a centralized network entity that maintains user payment information and can process point-of-sale transactions between a merchant and a customer. Electronic wallet services allow a customer to pay for goods and services at a point-of-sale (POS) using their mobile devices.
One particular electronic wallet service has developed and implemented an application that allows a customer to check-in at a particular merchant through an electronic wallet. However, the electronic wallet and the developed check-in module are dedicated to one another, and thus, the developed check-in module can only be used in conjunction with the electronic wallet. This requires that the customer check-in using the developed check-in module in order to process a POS transaction using the electronic wallet.